The present disclosure relates to a heating cooking appliance, and more particularly, to a heating cooking appliance and a burner system of the same, which are configured to have a small size, achieve high burning efficiency, reduce air-flow resistance, and facilitate assembly thereof.
Heating cooking appliances are devices that cook food by heat. Particularly, a gas cooktop among the heating cooking appliances cooks food by heat generated through gas combustion. The cooktop is also called a hot plate or a hob, and is being increasingly used.
A burner system is employed in the cooktop operating by gas combustion. The burner system mixes a combustible gas with air to generate combustion. The burner system sprays a gaseous fuel through a nozzle, and introduces air together with the gaseous fuel into a mixing tube, using a decrease in air pressure around the sprayed gaseous fuel. A gas mixture introduced into a burner pot through the mixing tube is mixed again uniformly within the burner pot, and then combusts on a glow plate. Heat generated by the combustion is transferred to food by heat radiation and conduction to heat and cook the food.
To improve operational reliability of the burner system, the mixing tube, the nozzle and the burner pot must be precisely concentrically aligned, and the mixing tube and the nozzle must be installed and maintained at the same preset distance. If the components are not concentrically aligned or the distance between the components is different from the set value, the gas and air cannot be uniformly introduced, and the ratio of air to gas is reduced. This causes incomplete combustion, increasing emissions of carbon monoxide.
In the case of the general burner system, to meet the aforementioned requirements, the mixing tube is coupled to the burner pot, and the nozzle is firmly coupled to a case of a heating cooking appliance.
In order to improve user satisfaction and reduce material cost, heating cooking appliances are becoming more compact, and especially in the case of cooktops, compactness is essential to prevent a cooktop from protruding upward from a counter.